DoctorDonna Adventures & Supermarket Mishap
by se7ensecrets
Summary: Two drabbles I did forever ago and felt like sharing them here. Both Donna Noble/River Song.


_**Disclaimer: None is mine. All belongs to the BBC.**_

**DoctorDonna Adventures** _An AU where the Doctor didn't need to wipe Donna's memories and River Song accompanies them as a companion._

River was sipping tea in the kitchen when she abruptly felt the TARDIS jerk as it materialized.

Rushing into the console room, she was greeted with Donna flying the TARDIS back into the vortex.

"What are you two doing bac- … Where's the Doctor?" She asked, noticing his absence.

"Oh um, he had a few things he needed to do." Donna said, while busily switching levers and pulling thingy-ma-bobs.

"You left him there, didn't you?" River asked, not even slightly convinced by Donna.

"He'll be fine. Always is, him. Very resourceful, that one is." She replied distractedly.

"You know, he was quite peeved the first time you did this, but I have a feeling he won't be as forgiving this time around."

"Well, what is a Time Girl like me supposed to do? I want my own ship!" Donna whined as she continued, "The least he can do is let me take her for a spin every once in awhile! Do my own adventuring! With my own companion." Donna eyed River appreciatively over her shoulder at that.

"He lets you plenty!" River accused, stalking over to stand beside her at the console. Donna was like talking to a stubborn child sometimes. Or DoctorDonna, she should say.

"Yeeeah, but he's always there to muck it up. Why can't it just be us girls ever so often, hmm?" Donna says, as she gently strokes the console and smirks at River knowingly, trying to win her over.

But River kept a tough resolve, crossing her arms and leaning against the console. "You should go back for him, Donna."

"We can go wherever we waaant, do whatever we waaant." Donna said in a sing song voice, "Without grandpa spacey wacey butting in." She ended in an annoyed bout.

River's lips turned up mischievously at that. She could tell she wasn't going to be able to convince the half Time Lady to go back for the Doctor, and she raised a very interesting point.

By the look on River's face, Donna could already tell that she had won.

"Where do you wanna go?" Donna waggled her eyebrows.

"Oh, I don't know." River breathed out as she hopped up on the edge of the console, trailing her hand suggestively up Donna's leather clothed arm, coming to weave her fingers through her ginger hair.

Donna stilled and eyed River's every movement, peeking up at her through her long eyelashes.

"I'm sure we can come up with something."

**Supermarket Mishap** _River Song runs into Donna Noble post mind-wipe and isn't aware of what had happened between her and the Doctor._

River was doing some last minute (more like ordered) grocery shopping for her parents' Christmas dinner when she noticed a familiar head of red hair - not unlike her mothers - standing next to her in the fruit section, trying to pick out a bunch of bananas that looked to her liking.

River, being herself, strode right up next to the woman with a mischievous smile and lingered over her shoulder to half whisper into her ear, "Hello, sweetie."

Donna jumped and turned abruptly to scoff at the offending woman. At first she thought maybe she was drunk, wouldn't be the first time she'd been hit on by an alcoholic in a super market. People these days, no decency.

"I'm not your sweetie." Donna shot back with that familiar venomous bite in her voice.

"Well, maybe not today." River said, waggling her eyebrows suggestively at her.

Is this woman serious, Donna thought. Can't even buy bananas without some crazy person trying to pick her up?

"Do you know me from somewhere or something?" Donna asked.

"Of course I do!" River said, chuckling a bit. "I'd recognize those TARDIS blue finger nails anywhere." She added, picking up Donna's hand for a moment to make her point.

"TARDIS…?" Donna questioned, her eyes suddenly glazing over in deep thought.

"Well, yes. It's a very good blue, don't you think?" River said, nudging her shoulder a bit. Donna suddenly started rubbing the back of her head in irritation. River was starting to feel that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Something seemed strange to her but couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Donna gasped as the pain in her head grew in it's intensity, mumbling about the TARDIS over and over again, trying to remember and yet trying to forget all at once.

All of a sudden it fell on River that something very bad was about to happen to Donna if she didn't stop it, stop Donna from thinking about anything that had to do with The Doctor. She didn't know why, but better safe than sorry.

Not knowing exactly what to do to stop her from thinking, River quickly grabbed Donna and kissed her fiercely, grabbing at her hair and plunging her tongue into her mouth. And so what if she grabbed her ass a little. You have to make it count when there's potential lives at risk.

River broke off the kiss - much to her disappointment - once she started to feel Donna respond under her.

"Ah, there we are. All better now?" River inquired to a very dazed and a little confused Donna.

"Right, um, take care of yourself, Donna Noble." was all River could add, quickly removing herself from the scene as to not cause any further damage. She was going to be having a very stern talk with the Doctor the next time she saw him.

After Donna came to, she ran her hands over her coat and straightened her hair.

"Loony." She muttered.


End file.
